YYH vs Death note!
by Arisutea
Summary: Where the YYH Charactors Defeat Light Yagami
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu hakusho V.S. Death note

Yusuke Stared at the moon his hand on the back of his head, "It's A full moon hey Hiei? You don't turn into a werewolf or anything do you?" Yusuke said Jokingly.

"Grrr!" Hiei snarled and looked away.

"Come on hiei! I was just Joking!"

"The jokes you make aren't amusing to me" Hiei looked back Grabbing his sword,

"Hiei Don't!" Kurama said calmly, "There is no need in killing yusuke".

Hiei snarled, "Fine."

Yusuke got ready for a Spirit gun attack, "Its Fine Kurama A little fight might be Fun!"

Hiei Stared, "Then lets do this!" Hiei pulled out his sword jumping around the room faster than light, "We both know That you can't hit me with that worthless gun as long as i can move faster than you".

"your right" Yusuke smirkled, "SHOT GUN!" Yusuke shot many bullets out of his fists straight at Hiei Causing Hiei to fall to the floor, "Now What do you think of that Hiei?"

Blood coming from Hiei's Mouth he said, "Nice work, but not as good as me!" Hiei swong his sword causing a few cuts in Yusuke's Shoulder, and chest. Breathing hardly Yusuke Fell, and then stood up again.

Suddenly Botan came running in, "Yusuke!"

"Oh great just when our fight was about to get good." Yusuke said, "What do you want botan?"

Botan stare at their torn up bodies, "You need to get Kuwabara and all of you need to head to spirit world Lord koenma is waiting for you"

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke all looked at each other heading out to find kuwabara.

As you know Kuwabara can sense things, So kuwabara was already there within the time of them leaving. Once they got to the spirit world Botan guided them all inside.

"finally!" Koenma said, "Your All here!"

They all stood in front of him with concern on everyone's face but Hiei's.

"I have a new mission for you, There has been sighting of A man named Light Yagami, we have found that he possesses a book that kills people by him writing down their names. you need to find him and get the book. When the time is right you need to destroy it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Koenma" Yusuke Replied.

"But How are we suppost to find This light dude?" Kuwabara Asked.

"That, you'll have to find out on your own. But we do know that he is in the city where you live, from the information is all we know, Now go go go!" Koenma Responded.

Once they returned to earth a important news bulletin came up on the televisions at the near by electronics store. Yusuke ran over to see what had happend. A man had just mysteriously died from a heart attack with no cause that they know of.

"How strange" Yusuke wondered aloud.

"Yes that is Pretty strange" kurama said.

"can you sense him Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked,

"No, I'm pretty sure he is a human" kuwabara answered

"Lets get a phone book then!"

"I'll grab one" Hiei grabbed one off a nearby Pay Phone "Here" Hiei said sternly, "Take the damn book"

Yusuke took the phone book away from Hiei and started skimming through it to find Light Yagami, Finally after minutes of searching he found the name.

Looks like he does live right here in town,

"Why does all of the bad things always happen in some other world of convienietly located in this one town in japan?" Kuwabara asked,

"Because we are special" Kurama Chuckled.

"I was being serious!"

"Oh well"

The gang all set off to Light's house. Once reaching it they knocked on the door, A motherly looking woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a happy voice.

"Yes you may," Kurama started, "We are friends of Light's and we were just wondering if he was home."

"He isnt right now." she replied, "but you can wait in his room if you please"

"thanks" Yusuke Replied walking inside followed by the others,

"His room is upstairs the first room on the left" Light's mother said,

"Thanks" Kurama said.

Once everyone got there they looked hard and long until light walked in the room.

"Who are you?" He asked Fear in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you!" Yusuke said, "I'm Yusuke, The wierd tall one is Kuwabara the one with the long hair is Kurama, and that little devil is Hiei"

"The pleasure is all mine" Kurama said,

"So this dude is light Yagami? He's just as old as us!" Kuwabara said.

"H,H, How do you know my name?" Light asked.

"You have something that we want" Hiei said, "Now you can hand it over nicely or we can take it from you the hard way,"

(Thanks for reading! This is the first chapter so i hoped you enjoy it! I don't own anything!)

Arisutea (:


	2. Chapter 2

-To Everyone that Read the first chapter thanks so much! (: I do not own anything! (:

Chapter 2:

Light Yagami Started running.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he say Hiei.

"Damn" Light whispered to himself.

Suddenly A knock on the door Came, "I'll Get it!" Light yelled then opened the door, It was Misa. "Oh Hi Misa, Great timing.

Hiei looked at the Blonde Girl in the doorway, For the first time Hiei actually thought she was the most gorgeous thing in the world But he kept a straight face.

"Hi Light! Mind introducing me to your Friends? Hi Everyone! I'm Misa! Light's Girlfriend!" Misa Said Excitedly.

Hiei Frowned abit. After hearing that voice of hers he didn't have an interest.

"Like I said before," Yusuke started, "I'm Yusuke The Tall dumb one is Kuwabara,"

"Hey!" Kuwabara barked,

"The long haired one is Kurama and the little devil is Hiei" Yusuke continued.

"Nice to Meet you!" Misa squealed.

"Yea Whatever" Hiei Complained.

"Is something wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked Concerned, "You look terrible."

"I'm Fine." Hiei said sternly.

"Excuse us" Kurama told Misa as Kurama and Yusuke Carried Light outside.

They sat Light on the Ground and Yusuke gave a big kick into lights stomach.

Light Yelped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LIGHT!" Misa yelled running up to lights body.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" Yusuke yelled Punching Light again.

"Give us the book please" Kurama said Calmly, "If you would just Calmly hand it to us this problem would be fine but I Guess you want to do it the hard way. Hiei? Come finish Him."

"my pleasure" Hiei Smirked as he walked up to Light Pulling out his sword. "I'll make this as painful and slow as possible okay?"

Light Coughed blood then quickly stood Up backing away.

"I see our Food is scared" Kuwabara said Jokingly.

"Stay away from me or I'll write your name in the Book!" Light Yelled Pulling out the book, "I can make you die However I want to!"

Yusuke pulled out Spirit Gun.

"I wouldn't do that!" Light yelled, "Misa what's his name?"

Misa used her shinagami eyes to tell his full name, "Its Yusuke Urameshi!" Misa yelled back.

Hiei Appeared Behind light and Misa squealed as Hiei Slashed The Book out of lights hands then grabbing it himself.

Suddenly what had been known as a shinagami showed up."I have got the Shinagami" Hiei told took the book away from Hiei Giving himself the power of the book.

"Your name is Ryuk?" Kurama spoke kindly to the Shinagami as Yusuke and Kuwabara Held Light back, "Could you destroy this book for me?" Ryuk stared Then nodded

As you wish.

Then the book at Ryuk disappeared.

"You Devil!" Light yelled at Kurama.

"You havent done anything at all!" Misa yelled.

Suddenly Light, Kurama, And Hiei all forgot about the book. As if it never existed. Kuwabara Yelled, "Misa has a book!"


End file.
